Tales of Warcraft: End of the World
by Exilir De'Zarough
Summary: The fifth and last tale! Senria must fight against Ryuacea. But will Azeika return to the real world? This is one adventure you will treasure FOREVER! Can you figure out the significance of the titles? If so you are very clever...now onto the story.....
1. Chapter 1

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**End of the World**_

Tale 5: Liminality

Chapter 1: Taking Sides

_**This chapter is not actually telling the main story, it simply tells you who is on what side. There will be more people than this in the story. This lists all the people so far. It does NOT list 'The Warlock of Legendary Skill'**_

Alliance Side (Corporis Renovo and Azure Guardians)

Senria, Level 85 Draenei Hunter

Koslov, Level 90 Draenei Mage

Alkaid, Level 84 Human Rogue

Sirius, Level 86 Unidentified Monk

Ryumaga, Level 90 Night Elf Warrior

Arkanto, Level 71 Night Elf Warrior

Glave, Level 85 Night Elf Hunter

Ijiserian, Level 86 Gnome Warlock

Halvar, Level 87 Human Paladin

Azeika, Level 90 Human Omnipotent

Talos, Level 78 Dwarf Rogue

Albino, Level 90 Human Rogue

Horde Side (Alastor Assassins)

Ryuacea, Level 90 Undead Warlock

Marindal, Level 89 Blood Elf Paladin

Neutral Side (Ravenspears and Ravenspear Fanatics)

Raptortusk, Level 90 Troll Hunter

Manae, Level 90 Troll Hunter

Fuuma, Level 90 Tauren Shaman

Demented, Level 76 Tauren Shaman


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tales of Warcraft**_

_**End of the World**_

Tale 5: Liminality

Sorry I took like, _**forever**_, to do this, I've been kind of "forced" into doing other things, also if you don't understand anything about this please ask...

Chapter 2: Taking Sides

3 days after the 'brief' argument with Caralias, Senria couldn't shake the feeling that she was being serious. She decided to log off for a while and check the official community site, where her heart sunk after reading Blizzard's plans for their next event

"Adventurers of Azeroth, the ultimate conflict between Alliance and Horde has emerged! The Great Leaders of Azerothian Defence have engaged in a brutal war! Only one side can be victorious. Join the Alliance and their commander, the Azure Maiden General Senria Kusai of the Exodar; or the Horde and their leader, the Demon Spider-Night Mistress Ryuacea Moura Kiltéa! This is the most deadly PVP event the world has ever seen! So what are you waiting for? Choose a side and mutilate your enemies!

_Each kill gives you a large amount of reputation with your racial city faction!_

_Epic Rewards for most, and Legendary items for the truly mighty!_

_Join the Azure Guardians or the Alastor Assassins!_

_Earn limited edition epic mounts, ride an enigmatic azure-phoenix, a ferocious armoured felhound or a vigilant raven of the storm!_

_Introducing 'Cavalry Skills'!_

_Unique PVP tabards!_

_Three chaotic battles! One for each day of the event! Fight over the all-important Alterac Wyvern Base! Maraud or be marauded in the Battle over Un-Goro Chasm! And fight with all might in the final battle, the Battle of Iccolo Saer!_"

She decided to log back in and hold a meeting between herself and all of her party members about what to do about this event...

"Now friends and, people I don't really know so well, you all know why we are here! To discuss this 'event', the greatest travesty of justice seen in the world since they cancelled 'Blindfolded Date' on Belgian television!"

"How exactly doth this event be a mockery of righteousness?" Halvar asked, sounding like he was eating a sandwich

"Because you roleplaying dope, they have taken our private bitching and have made it public to the world! What's worse is I don't even like the stupid name they gave me and that all PVP is biased towards the Horde anyway!"

"Not to ruin your 'ranting about things', but Blizzard have 'kindly' asked us to elect leaders for the first two battles."

"You mean I won't be in command of all of them?"

"No!"

"Who's leading the Horde?"

"I don't know..."

"I do, and you said being a hacker is stupid..." Albino suddenly stated in a rather bored tone

"Who?"

"They've elected the mysterious 'Legendary Warlock' for the Alterac battle..."

"Who doth this woman be anyway?"

"I don't know, but she's probably an international terrorist, she has found a way to digitise her character name!"

"So it's going to be whoever we decide versus the 'Legendary Warlock'?"

"Pretty much, now how many people know the Alterac Mountains inside out?"

"I doth choose-eth me to lead our just and righteous force against this non-local terror-maker!" Senria started to think of what would happen if Halvar lead the battle...

"Come unjust woman, feel my brazen light!" Halvar yelled at the Warlock while holding up his claymore

"You know dude, your holding your sword the wrong way round..."

"'Dude'? What doth this language be?"

Senria's thoughts returned to the meeting when she yelled

"Absolutely not! I don't care if this is a cheat event designed to kill innocent people trapped in the game, I'm not letting my army be led by some nut! And that Halvar, 'doth be final'!"

"I don't know why he bothers, he can't speak old English and never will be able to..."

"Hold on, I've just got an email from Raptortusk saying, 'Ravenspear'll save you!'"

"Ravenspear? Do you mean to say that Raptortusk is in the band, the Ravenspears?" Senria suddenly asked in a slightly infatuated tone

"Uh, yes...why?"

"Oh my god! The Ravenspears, helping us, their drummer is so dreamy, he's hot and he ice-skates..."

"Back off, he's mine!" Glave yelled

"I doubt he'd fall in love with a girl called Nagem. Honestly, what parent calls their child Nagem?"

"Girls, please, outside of rock concerts and Eurovision, he's just Hakin Olk, a normal man who works in Tesco, well maybe he doesn't work in Tesco..." Despite Ryumaga's voice of reason, Glave and Senria still argued about the Ravenspears

"If your such a big fan then what's their best selling song of all time?"

"Easy, 'Love Triangle'."

"What song did they win Eurovision with last year?"

"'Two Morons are a Mosh Pit'!"

"What song are they planning to sing in Eurovision this year?"

"'Ravenspear'll Save You'?"

"Really? I didn't know that..."  
"Would you two just shut up about the stupid band!"

"What events are they helping us on anyway?"

"The second and third ones..."

"Fine, Glave will take command of the second one, I'll do the third one and we both get to kiss the drummer! That and the forum says it's a chasm, so it'll probably be archer based.."

"Agreed!"

"We need a strong leader for the first one because it's against the 'Legendary Warlock who has no name!'" shortly after this comment, Ryumaga disappeared, he left a note simply saying

"The Prostitute will pay!"

Meanwhile in Orgrimmar, Ryuacea was holding a meeting with the Alastor Assassins to decide what to do...

"Now, we need to decide who's gonna lead the second battle..."

"Marindal, Nameless Warlock...you are the only two competent enough to lead people, henceforth...you will lead people..." just then Reaper barged in brandishing his scythes and looking stern, he simply shouted

"You'll pay prostitute!"

"Now really, why? I was the one that comforted you when your girlfriend fell into that coma, now...be a good boy...and die!" Ryuacea charged toward Reaper, he then fell

"Waste of time..."

The day after, in the area where the Battle of Alterac Wyvern base would take place...Alkaid had assumed command of the Alliance after an intense argument, the Horde were anxious to win, (ordinary players tend to be lured by the promise of legendary items), and the Alliance were demoralised by the fact that there were no shamans on their side, and no paladins on the horde's side (in other words they were worried about the inevitability of defeat), and just as things couldn't get any worse, they all heard the news...Ryumaga's player...was comatose!

To be continued...


End file.
